


Promnis Week 2018: Through Each Other's Eyes

by Peach_Pit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Celebrations, Cute, Dancing, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gloves, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nerdiness, Pining, Promnis Week, Short, Silly, Status Effects, Status Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Pit/pseuds/Peach_Pit
Summary: A collection of short vignettes through the eyes of Prompto Argentum and Ignis Scientia, who love each other very much.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> These shorts were cross-posted from my public tumblr!  
> Thanks to [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfMarbule/works) for inspiration for the name, and also, for keeping me going. :D

“Wait, hold on,” Noctis says, holding his palm toward me as if to psychically halt my blabber. “They’re in the area. I’ll call them.”

“What? Here? Uh, pretty sure they can’t just waltz onto school property.” My brow furrows.

“Uh, pretty sure I’m the Prince.”

“Wow, abusing your power already, huh? Doesn’t bode well for the future.”

I think about the two burly men standing around Noctis in the photo he’d just shown me. Bodyguards.

_ Boys _ , not men.

Well, the tan one, technically, is a Capital-M-Man – eighteen, an Adult in build and stature, somehow layered in muscle and a full head taller than my royal companion. The other, also pretty muscular yet lithe, looks like he could be senior to all of us, but on Noct’s account is actually a year younger than the other – seventeen.

Seventeen and  _ ripped _ . I can tell through his shirt. He can’t fool me.

The green of his eyes  _ pierces _ through the photo.  _ Pierces _ . It had obviously been a hot day, too – his dress shirt sticks to his skin.  _ Why such dark colors during the summer _ , I ask myself, already knowing the duty-bound answer. At least he isn’t wearing white.

A “ _ too bad _ ” echoes from somewhere in my mind.

_ Huh?! _

Maybe this was a bad idea…

In a matter of minutes, with barely any time for my mind to wander further, they’re here, having infiltrated our usual lunch spot on the far side of the school grounds.

They’re  _ huge _ , both of them. When I stand to bow, I find myself only at chest level before dipping deep enough to be on eye-level with a belt.

“A bit formal, is he?”

I rise back up to see a smirk on Ignis Scientia’s face.

A stupid, sexy smirk beneath piercing, green eyes.

I’m in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite tumblr tag for this post was "Prom is too gay to function".  
> Same, Prom.


	2. Pining

It’s not right.

Noctis finally has a friend all to himself -- one could even call him a  _ best friend _ \-- and I have to go and fall in love with him.

As I ponder all the ways I could break it to one or both of them, I conjure up all the subsequent ways in which Noct would chide, berate, or avoid me. I still remember when I ripped his doll by accident when we were children; he wouldn’t make eye contact with me for a whole day even after I mended it myself.

I can’t take another friend from him.

Of course, I’m not known to cave to Noctis’s whims. We’re all mature here, well-mannered nobles understanding of one another’s needs, are we not?

...No. No, we are not.

My fears stem from a very real undercurrent in my relationship with Noct. As a brother, I’ve practically smothered him. It doesn’t even matter that he’s the heir; I’ve always felt the need to be at his side. I’ve reined him in from his barely-exciting exploits in teenage exploration a time too many. He jokes casually about dying in his sleep as I finally cave and place the pillow over his head to cease his whininess once and for all.

His sense of humor’s gotten dark in these past few years.

That’s one reason he seems so appreciative of Prompto’s friendship. Prompto...seems to  _ understand _ , on a level few could, social rank be damned.

And...that’s one reason that pale-haired boy has caught my interest. I’ve never met anyone like him, yet he seems so... _ familiar _ . He’s overly friendly, perhaps ingratiating even, but I’ve seen the other side of him. Gazing thoughtfully at the few stars visible at nightfall through a half-parted window. Lying out on the balcony outside Noct’s apartment, sharing music and silence, off in their own world of peace until they see me.

Then, a chance of face, a song and a dance. The bright blonde’s crooked smile grows deeper as he’s no doubt learned from Noct another way to tease me.

For five long years, I’ve loved them both: the freckled boy whose smile brightens an entire room, and the pensive young man who curls into himself against warm summer breezes.  _ I’ve seen the way he shudders. He probably feels cold even then, the poor thing.  _

I long to know the truth. Would he mind a warm hug? Would the shape of his head fit against my shoulder? Would he melt into me as we blanket each other?

I entertain these mental flights of fancy long enough to become lost in my own personal Hell.

He pulls me back out.

“Iggy? D’ja hear me there, pal?”

I blink, looking down at a speckled face. “Apologies, I’ve -- had a lot on my mind.”

“Yeah, with all the political stuff going on, right? Man, you can really do it all, Iggy. If I were you, I’d just be pawing my way out of a wet paper bag.”

“No, if you  _ were  _ me you’d be doing exactly what I do...but, shorter.”

He lets out a little snort --  _ That’s genuine _ , I think -- as he slaps me on the shoulder. “That’s great. Hey, Noct, we going to lunch or what?”

“Change of plans,” His Highness says, popping in from the other room. “I need to run to the Citadel for a bit.”

“We’ll accompany you,” I say, trying to read Noct’s expression as he slings his bag over his shoulder.

“Don’t bother, it’s nothing big,” Noct says, waving a hand dismissively. “I’ll grab a bite on the way.”

My eyes thin. “Are you sure?”

“Sure?” He squints back at me in return. “You two have fun.” A smile I might not have seen were I not his brother blooms subtly. There may have been a wink.

What is happening?

“Oh, Iggy, if Noct’s not coming, I can show you this real cool salad bar near my place,” Prompto says, grabbing my arm and suddenly seeming  _ very  _ excited about vegetation.

“Ugh,” Noct says, turning to leave with a limp wave.

Lunch...with Prompto? It’s all so sudden.

“Later, hater!” Prompto sticks his tongue out at the back of Noct’s head as the Prince makes his exit.

I resist the urge to beg him to stay with us. I’m simply  _ not ready _ .

When Noct has left us entirely, Prompto looks up to me with a low spark in his eye. His hand, warm, sticks to my bicep. “Y’know, I just realized we never really have any one-on-one time even though we’ve known each other for so long.”

I feel my face heating up and curse the Six. “That is true. Unfortunate, even.”  _ What am I even saying? _

“Uh, are you coming down with heatstroke, Iggy? You suddenly look--”

“I’m fine!” I insist, a bit too loudly.  _ Ignis Scientia. Does that sound like a person who’s ‘fine’? _

_ What have I built myself up to be if I can’t even handle a little social interaction with a friend? _

But who am I kidding? I’ve wanted nothing more than to feel his embrace for the last half hour. Or, more exactly, the last quarter of my life.

“Um, okay. Well then!” The grin spreads across his face once again. He withdraws his hand to rub his palms together eagerly. I miss its warmth, at least for now. “Follow me! It’s kinda far from here, but it’s about the journey!”

My heart lights up, and I don’t know how I look, just how I feel.

_ The journey. _

“Lead the way.”


	3. First Kiss

I can’t believe what’s just happened.

Prompto’s arms wrap around my torso tightly, his lithe and bony form pressing into me, his burning face buried against my chest.

I struggle to process the sequence of events that just played out like a B-movie before me.

Just an hour prior, Prompto had been boasting of his unflappable prowess -- how not even  _ one  _ haunted house had ever frightened him to this day.

Part of me wants to laugh, though I would feel bad immediately. Perhaps Prompto had always harbored a secret fear of mummies -- perhaps the “reality” of them now was enough to finally set him off, and this failed attempt at immersion therapy would end here in my arms.

Well, he did it to himself.

And, now, he’s doing it to me.

My scream joins his.

I don’t know why. I’m not even the least bit frightened. The person’s barely wrapped, their make-up is awful, and their gait leaves much to be desired. The so-called sarcophagus they just leapt out of is clearly naught but cardboard. The whole facsimile of an ancient Egyptian tomb is weak at best. The Book of the Dead is out-of-order, some hieroglyphs are just crude drawings or taped-up photocopies, and I’m certain I saw a few Celtic runes among them.

Yet, here in the depths of Anubis’s Abyss, we both get caught up in the moment. The lights flashing (because they’re on the verge of breaking); the smell of mummy dust (or perhaps a room that has never been cleaned); the howl of a jackal (played from somebody’s phone). Finally, I realize it: it’s  _ terrifying  _ because it’s  _ terrible _ .

No… Perhaps I’m receiving Prompto’s emotions through osmosis.

There we would remain, frozen, in each other’s grip, for perhaps even  _ minutes  _ if a chuckling Gladiolus and a bored Noctis hadn’t ushered us along.

…

Gladiolus and Noctis walk outside of Prompto and me as we leave the building. Locked between them, I feel as though we’re about to be interrogated, as Gladio blasts us with an amused gaze and even Noctis’s cat smile begins to crop up.

“Got kinda grabby there, didn’t ya?” Gladio says, nudging Prompto with his elbow. “Didn’t know Iggy was your knight in shining armor. Don’t make Noct jealous.”

“Please,” Prompto says, rolling his eyes in an over-animated fashion. “I wasn’t scared at all! Just hammin’ it up for you guys!”

I know that’s not true. I could feel his heart practically beating out of his chest. “Tsk-tsk. A jump scare is still a scare.” I waggle my finger at him.

He sticks his tongue out at me. “You were plenty scared, too! And Noct… Well, Noct would’ve just let me get eaten by Sekhmet!”

“Only because you can handle it,” Noct teases.

We stop by the entrance to the Sea of Sahagins to find our other companions still gone.

Gladiolus groans. “I told Iris to meet us back here by now!”

“She’s probably just humoring Talcott,” Prompto says. “No biggie.”

“If I were that irresponsible with  _ her _ at her age, I wouldn’t be where I am right now.” Gladio pulls out his phone and walks off to the side. I can clearly hear his side of the ensuing conversation: “Don’t you  _ ‘Hey Gladdy’ _ me with that chipper voice of yours! Where -- Oh. Oh! That ride’s still open? Yeah, I’ll meet you there. Okay.” He turns back toward us with a big grin as he hangs up. “Guys, Plunge Through Nine Layers of Hell is still open, and there’s no line!”

“Yeah?” Noctis perks up.

“Talcott is  _ not _ old enough for that ride,” Prompto muses.

“I hear it’s not that intense, but it looked damn fun.” Gladio clutches his fist, possessing that look he gets when a rare opportunity presents itself.

“Let’s go,” Noct says, running past Gladio.

“I think I’ve had enough Hell for the evening,” I say, folding my arms. “Could use a Daiquiri of the Damned at this hour.”

“Whatever, old man,” Gladio says, running after Noctis.

“You’re older than me.”

“Old man!”

Prompto approaches me with an uncharacteristic ease. “Y’know, drinks actually sound kinda good right now.”

“You’re not of age yet.”

“Old man!” he mocks in a deep tone. “And hey! Ninteen’s  _ of age _ , and I’m twenty!”

“You’re twenty? I thought you were more like fifteen.”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

We stop by a vendor for a couple of their custom drinks. Prompto has the Creeper’s Cosmopolitan, and I have the Mummy’s Martini -- turns out they  _ do _ share my prowess for puns at this park.

Prompto plops down on a small bench. I lean against the fence beside it. We both sip while absorbing the distant, romantic ambience of screams and spooks.

“So I regressed a little tonight,” he continues. “Who cares? I’m still your hotshot.” He makes finger guns at me. “S’not like you’re gonna kick me off the Crownsguard, right?”

“It’s not up to me. It’ll be up to the Marshall once he reviews the footage.”

“Shit. Please don’t show that to Mr. Leonis. Please. Shit.”

He sounds serious.

A laugh flows out of me effortlessly as Prompto’s face reddens. “You’re seriously making me consider it.”

His eyes grow sharp, his face redder. “Yeah, well -- he’s gonna see  _ you _ , too!”

“Yes, he’ll see my depth of bravery as I shielded you from the accursed mummy with my body.”

“I bet you don’t look very ‘brave’ in the footage! Probably even got your bad side!” Prompto laughs, then quickly deflates. “Ah… You don’t have any bad sides.”

My lips quirk upward. He casts his eyes downward.

“For real, though,” he continues, “thanks...for not actually making fun of me in there.”

“Making fun? This night is for our pleasure, Prompto. Besides, I’ve got no place to tease you.”

Prompto smiles at me. I can feel him smiling still as I glance away. He’s simply too bright for a night like this. I take another sip of my martini and pull the glass away from my lips, gazing into the distance.

I can still feel his arms around me.

At another moment, I feel something else. I find him standing on toe-tips, pressing a peck to my lips. I can taste through smell the strong scent of citrus.

My pale skin goes flush.

Prompto bites his lip, but his face pulls them both into a grin. “I’m really glad you set this all up tonight.”

My smile grows to match his. “Me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out of nowhere & was really fun to write, lol.
> 
> IGGY IS SUCH A DORK


	4. Gloves

“ _ Waterga! _ ”

I plunge into the pool, my body an imitation cannonball -- a living weapon, if you will. I break the surface near Noctis, entering a world of bright blue and bubbles and leaving what’s sure to be an immense tidal wave in my wake. From the far end of the pool, I hear laughter, clapping of hands… It’s Gladiolus, whose booming voice penetrates the waters.

He grabs me by the arm as I rebound off the pool floor and fling my head back above water, blonde locks slinging more water in Noct’s direction. Pushing the rest of my hair out of my eyes, I can see that he’s been absolutely soaked while lying there on the chair trying to tan himself.

I join in laughing with Gladio. Noct’s trying  _ so hard _ to play it cool behind that oversized pair of shades.

I throw my gaze back up to Iggy, who’s poised at the back of the diving board. “C’mon, Iggy, the water’s fine! Just ask Noct!”

Noct shoots me The Finger. Still laughing, I return it.

“Clear the way,” Ignis announces in a fancy tone, stepping forward.

His stance is already beautiful: his sculpted body is usually easy to admire, but now it’s undeniable. He has a swimmer’s body -- those abs and triceps are proof of that -- and he’s probably about to do a brilliant five-point dive and enter the pool with not a single drop out of place.

I’ve always felt like I need this kind of finesse in my life.

Okay, so I don’t know exactly how Fancy Diving works, but I know what looks  _ good _ , and as Ignis launches himself off the diving board, his elegant form pierces the air, twists, and slices into the water with grace and expertise, filling my eyes with  _ absolute splendor _ .

...At least, that’s the scene my mind had already formed. However, apparently never having seen anyone dive before, or even dove himself, Ignis bounces once,

twice,

three times, arms spread straight out to the side, before tiny-hopping off the edge and belly-flopping straight into the water.

_ Ouch. _

All is quiet for a moment.

A few bubbles bob up to the surface, followed by Ignis’s leopard-pattern trunks...then,

one,

two comparatively tiny pairs of gloves.

My dear Iggy might be  _ dead _ , but I laugh in spite of myself. Why was he still wearing those, anyway?! I know he loves his gloves, but seriously?! How would  _ that  _ tan turn out? And how on Eos did diving into the water knock them off?

As Noctis lifts his shades and sits up, Gladio lifeguards his way over to Ignis’s resting place. Ignis lets out a harsh cough as they break the surface again, Gladio bearing most of his weight.

“Good thing you’re among friends,” Gladio remarks, snickering, as he lets go.

Swimming up to them, I suddenly notice that Ignis is completely nude, hair slick with water, and his  _ form  _ is... _ very _ buoyant.

He tries to look calm as he collects himself and his things, shooting a sharp look back at me. “Well? Nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“Hold on,” I say, treading over to the pool’s edge and  _ totally _ not trying to hide a blush, “let me get my ring toss.”

“Hilarious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short was mildly inspired by the events of the first 6 minutes or so of Episode Ignis!


	5. Status Ailment

“Well, that was a _ribbeting_ affair.”

“ _Ugh_.”

Puns. Nothing but puns.

I was the only one turned into a Toad today by the Nagarani, and I’ll never hear the end of it. Ignis has been teasing me _constantly_ since we got out of that dungeon.

Tiny little _ribbit_ noises at the table while we’re eating burgers in our _famished_ condition.

Terrible turns of phrase ‘round every corner.

Iggy even bought a toy frog at a tourist trap in Liede -- _made us_ actually _stop at Sania’s cousin’s Kingdom of Toads_ \-- and put it in my spot in the Regalia! What the hell, dude?!

And the worst part is, Gladio and Noct are acting like all of it’s _the funniest thing they’ve ever seen or heard in their gods-damned lives._

Part of me has to admire how far he’ll go for a joke. It _is_ a little strange, though. Usually, Iggy doesn’t run with a joke for this long, even if he likes it. He’s...smoother, more subtle. He’ll drop a few hints here and there, y’know -- remind you that he hasn’t forgotten the funny thing a few days later. Oh, he’ll _never_ forget.

‘Course, I know he loves making Noctis laugh -- getting a genuine gut laugh out of His Princeliness isn’t very easy, after all. Why not go with what works?

Oh, I know why: _‘cause it’s at my expense_ . Being a frog was _weird_ , dammit! Not like that Disney movie at all! I _ate a bug_ for Shiva’s sake!

What’s even up with him lately? He’s been weirdly attentive towards me this last while -- not like he usually ignores me, but typically he’s all caught up in Noct’s business, you know? Now he’s always talking to me, or giving me advice, or just kind of generally _paying attention to me_.

Maybe I’m not doing so hot, and he’s watching closely for my next screw-up. That’s the most likely explanation.

Or, _maybe…_

_Nah._

_Naaaah. Not Ignis. Nah..._

Anyway, our last “ _ribbeting affair_ ”, returning the long-lost, much-sought-after car lights to Cindy, put us right into the fatigue zone. We were so tired that we decided to drive all the way to the Leville in Lestallum for a good night’s rest...and a day’s rest after that.

Noct and Gladio snore in the backseat as Ignis and I cruise up front. I want to sleep, too, but the sunset is too beautiful to miss. I don’t even want to photograph it; pictures could never do it justice.

Something next to me seems to burn hotter than the setting sun. I pull myself off the edge of my window. As I turn toward Ignis, my eyes catch the tiny frog doll sitting on the dash. I sigh.

“Apologies for all the teasing,” he says before my eyes even touch him, as if sensing my thoughts. One gloved hand stays casually on the steering wheel while the other dangles on the edge of his window.

A “hmph” comes out of me. I’m not really mad with him; just tired.

“It’s just, when Noctis finds something funny, you know… Seize the moment. Perhaps he thought you couldn’t get any tinier.”

I quirk an eyebrow.

“Sorry. That was more of a Gladio joke. Suppose I’m compensating now.”

Ignis still seems different. He actually looks a little uneasy; his posture is a bit stiff, and he’s avoiding eye contact with me even though no one else’s on the road. He drums his fingers against the wheel, clearly faking being laid back. He _never_ does that.

“You don’t think I’m actually mad with you, do you?”

“It’s...hard to tell with you sometimes.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Quite.”

A bit of silence lingers.

“It’s cool, man,” I say finally, reclining in my seat, kicking my legs up beside Prompto Jr. “I mean, it _was_ pretty funny. I’d laugh, too, if you turned into, like, a tiny little tree frog with even tiiiinier spectacles.”

“I wonder if I would retain my level of vision as a frog.”

“Let’s experiment with the next Nagarani we see.”

A real, amused laugh comes out of him. I can’t help but smile.

But after that laugh, the nervousness returns. He scratches his nail against the leather of the steering wheel, something he only ever does when he’s wound-up.

“Ign--”

“Pro--”

We speak at the same time.

“Sorry, go ahead,” he offers.

I wave. “Nah, you go first.”

“I insist.”

“Iggy…”

“Come now, Prompto, you must learn to speak up.”

“Okay. I mean, I’ll be _hoppy_ to!”

Iggy finally looks at me, a completely unsubtle smile painting his face red against the sunset.

Pulling my legs back down, I take a deep breath, steeling my mind for the words that are about to pass through my mouth.

_Just say it and get it over with, dummy._

“Are you...disappointed with me?”

“Why would I be? You’re one of the bravest and strongest men I know.”

An easy answer.

An automatic smile parts my lips. I know Ignis wouldn’t tell a lie. That’s...just not the Ignis Way. Yet, still, I ask,

“Really?”

Ignis looks to the road, his usual expression of certainty returning. “Of course. Trust me. Only a brave man or a fool would throw himself at a Nagarani to help his friends, and you are no fool.”

I settle into my seat, smile still plastered on my face. My freckles lower into a simmer as I glance again at the evening colors cast across the sky.

“Then…”

“Yes?”

Ignis looks back to me. I trace patterns in the sky over to him.

“...Are you actually in love with me?”

“...Toadally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS GETTING FROGGY


	6. Dancing

“ _ The best things happen while you’re dancing. _ ”

In my mind, I imagine Prompto looking at me with his wry grin as I slip an arm around his waist. “What’s that from?”

“One of my favorite movies growing up.”

He’s slightly stiff as he places a hand on my shoulder. “Oh -- oh, that Christmas one, right? Your timing’s off by about a month, buddy.”

“Back home, people would disagree with you. It’s practically a two-month affair where I’m from.”

As our free fingers twine, I swear all the stars fall again as they did on that first special night. I envision the ballroom all to ourselves, low candlelight paling against the moon and all its heavenly companions outside the grand windows, feeling a kind of intimacy that we’d hardly had a moment to experience again since as our hearts beat against one another’s.

“Wish we had Christmas here,” he says, looking off to the side. “It sounds cooler than our dinky little lights festival. When  _ don’t _ we have tons of lights all around?”

“Want to put up a tree this year? We can decorate it to your liking.”

“That...would be cool, actually.”

I imagine his smile brightening those crystal-clear blue eyes.

It always does.

“Well, then.” I smile, clutching his hand. “I’ll take the lead.”

The motions of ballroom dancing are ingrained in me. After all,  _ someone  _ had to teach the King, lest he make an embarrassment of himself on the day of his wedding. He’d made his appreciation more than known on that day, having successfully impressed the Queen as well as their court.

Meanwhile, a little birdie had told me that Gladio still dances quite like an old man, and Prompto, well… He’s more suited to a “freer” sort of dance, one not relegated to the structure of beats and proper composition. His body’s made for expression, however, and he is certainly versatile.

He’d told me yesterday that he finally wanted to learn how to “dance fancy” with me. I had a sneaking suspicion that he just wanted to be in my arms. One way or another, it’s fine with me.

“The lead always begins on his left -- your right. The second step is a fluid motion, an ‘L’ shape, if you will.”

Hand pressed firmly to the small of Prompto’s back, I lead him through a few rounds. He’s making a great effort, tension easing out of his body even as we’re part way through our first go.

“Then, a step in, my right, your left. Then to the right again. Let’s take another round.”

“Man, why do I gotta be the ‘girl’?” Prompto says, a spot of amusement in his voice.

“Because you’re shorter.”

“Pig.”

I can just  _ feel _ him sticking his tongue out at me as we continue. We make it through a few more rounds before the tip of his shoe catches against mine. I catch him, and he rights himself before he can stumble.

“Gah -- sorry, Iggy… Heh, I  _ would  _ screw this up, wouldn’t I?”

“You’ve got to feel it in your body, Prompto. Let it come naturally. Stop looking down.”

“R-right.”

We successfully clear a few more rounds before he speaks again.

“This would be easier with music.”

“Ah, had we our own private orchestra.”

“Or our phones.”

“Just follow the song of our bodies, the rhythm of the cosmos.”

“Poetic, but not helpful.”

“Then, how about this?”

> _ Why do stars fall down from the sky _
> 
> _ Every time you walk by? _
> 
> _ Just like me, they long to be _
> 
> _ Close to you _

Prompto leans his head against my chest as I croon softly. I can feel him smiling into me, warm cheeks warming still. He loves it when I sing that song, and I’m glad; it was practically written for him.

> _ On the day that you were born the angels got together _
> 
> _ And decided to create a dream come true _
> 
> _ So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue _

“Iggy…”

“Yes, darling?”

I can feel him clinging to me, hanging off of my body as he were like to fall. I hold him more firmly, more closely, almost so that it becomes more difficult to continue moving.

“Do you remember how I look?”

“Of course I do.”

“No, really -- like, the specifics.” I feel him shift to look at me. “My baggy eyes, my weird, crooked smile, my kinda splotchy face…”

“I remember your face exactly the way I always saw it. Eyes clear and blue as the waves of the Quay. Hair like rays of sun peeking through the trees. And freckles. So many freckles. Here…” I lean down and place a kiss on his right cheek. “And here…” I kiss his left cheek. “And here…” I kiss his chin, right next to his lips, where a single runaway freckle lies.

“Ig--”

I capture those lips before he says anything. He captivates me. The hand around my shoulder sneaks into my hair before long.

As we finally pull away, I feel his warm breath against me momentarily, tinged with the scent of mint.

The motion of his body speaks to me, and I to him.

Then, he stops. My momentary sway pulls me even closer.

“I’m so glad that you love me, Ignis.”

“I’m the lucky one.”

His small laugh catches my ear.

“...Wanna go someplace more private?”

I smile. “After you.”

 

_ Musical references: White Christmas - The Best Things Happen While You're Dancing; The Carpenters - (They Long to Be) Close to You _


	7. Celebration

What do you give to the world’s sweetest boy? To the boy who gives you everything?

“Don’t fret too much about it,” Noctis tells me. “He’ll love anything you get him,  _ especially  _ since it’s from you.”

Nonetheless, I want to give Prompto a  _ special _ gift, something truly meaningful for the anniversary of his birth. I want something that has meaning  _ down to his very core _ , not just a shiny new camera, a big chocobo doll, or dinner...though dinner is certainly still on the list.

I’ve been agonizing over this for some time, and I feel I’m getting no closer to an answer. Every day I watch closely to see what object could fulfill Prompto’s most heartfelt desires as he interacts with us and the world in his fun little way.  _ Hmm… Something dog-related? A dog? That’s too much. Ice cream? But he can have that anytime. A movie? It’s just not enough. _ And so-forth. He’ll eventually notice me staring, blush, and wink; I’ll try to be more subtle and fail. Perhaps gift-giving just isn’t in my blood.

My day is made whenever he smiles at me. We’ve shared innumerable experiences that have left our lives even more fulfilled. He deserves something truly worthwhile.

When I look at him, my breath’s taken away.

This isn’t going to be easy.

...

Days pass.

Weeks pass.

His birthday is tomorrow.

I find myself at Dino the Jeweler’s, of all places, mostly thanks to Gladiolus.

“This is so sudden,” I say to them both, but more to my tattooed companion.

“Really? How is six years ‘so sudden’?” He flashes me a big-toothed grin, and Dino nods in agreeance.

Even Dino has seen how close Prompto and I have become. Perhaps I am not as opaque to others as I’d like to think.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dino says, grinning much like Gladiolus. “I’ll whip you up something proper -- something that’ll make his heart say,  _ ‘Badabing! _ ’”

The next day, at the culmination of his birthday party (camping under the stars, as he would have it, sitting ‘round the campfire), we watch him neatly and meticulously unwrap each gift we give him without tearing the wrapping paper even slightly.

It’s completely maddening.

At least mine won’t take that long.

I suppose it’s our own fault; after all, we made him wait all day to open his gifts, wining and dining and generally spoiling him as we’re like to do, and it’s only appropriate in turn that he delay the gratification of seeing him open his gifts. Though, I suppose it’s entirely possible that this is just what he always would do, simply built into his nature. We, his closest friends, have made each of his birthdays since we’ve known him more elaborate -- this is our first real pass at proper gifts, for a sweet boy who’s grown up hardly knowing a special day at all. He’s easily overwhelmed by it all now, which is why we chose to end the day on a simpler, calmer note.

He finally removes Noctis’s gift from its wrapping completely. “Aww! Noct, you really got it -- the realistic, life-sized baby chocobo plushie of my dreams!” Beaming, he throws his arms around his new prize. Now I almost wish I’d gone with  _ this _ . “It even smells realistic,” he adds, burying his face against it with a chocobo-like coo.

“Well, we couldn’t risk you trying to sneak another live one into  _ my dad’s car _ ,” the Prince replies with a sideways smile. “Figured it’s the next best thing.”

“Ah, what will toy technology bring us next? Maybe a full-sized, realistic, robotic adult chocobo that you can ride? Or at least use for a big ol’ pillow?”

Gladio breaks him out of his feather fixation by handing him a smaller, flatter gift. Keeping his limbs wrapped around the plump plush, he manages to somehow make unwrapping  _ that _ one take even longer.

“Currents in Photography!” Prompto reacts as if Gladio had handed him a brick of pure gold.

“It’s got some kinda software download in the back,” Gladio says with a shrug and a grin. “I dunno how all that works. Figured you’d like it.”

“You figured right, buddy!” Prompto gives Gladio a playful knuckle to the shoulder. “Will you be my guinea pig once I have it installed?”

Gladio flops onto his arm, propping his head up in a sultry pose. “You know it.”

Prompto laughs, kicking his legs a little around the fluffy chocobo. He doesn’t even notice me for a moment when I edge up to him with my gift in hand.

“Oh!” He’s clearly taken aback at its size as he takes it into his palm. Turning red slightly, he looks at it more closely, then begins unwrapping it as tenderly as he’d undone the others.

In that face, I often see sunshine, but I also see those dour days where all his effort is needed to make it to the next.

He opens one corner, then begins on the next.

I remember when he told me about his lack of friends growing up, how he’d always felt  _ different _ . Whether the isolation was preemptive or not was unclear. He’d told Noctis long ago, and Noctis, of course, related.

He told me not long ago, perhaps a year or two back. Of course, I’d already known. I had to know in order to protect Noct, as the Prince’s advisor and as his older brother. There were enough kids in their school who’d call the quiet blonde “strange”, those who had too much going on in their own young lives to try to break through his wall. It had been the same for Noct, too.

Prompto had still been too vulnerable to go into specifics with me. I swore I would support him nonetheless. He didn’t realize it, and might not still, but the day we met, he changed me.

I’d seen days he slept longer than he wanted to, days where  _ the act  _ took more out of him than usual. Days where Gladio chided him just a bit too much, days where even I were perhaps less understanding. Despite it all, the boy of little stature bore his strength to me. He always gives his all, binding our group and lifting our spirits. He was, and is,  _ so _ giving.

He deserves the world.

Prompto opens the next corner and gingerly slides the black box from its wrapping, clear blue eyes widening.

“Prompto, I don’t want you to open this now,” I say, clasping my palms over his hand.

“But...it’s my birthday. Like, right now.” He almost looks disappointed before a smile spreads across his face. “Oh, wait, I get it. Is this the gift of  _ anticipation _ ? You really know me too well, Iggy!” Pushing his hand out, he attempts to give it back to me.

I spread my palms out and away from his hand, stopping him. “No, I want you to hold onto it.”

“But you  _ know  _ I got an itchy trigger finger when it comes to stuff like this!” He flails a little. “How do you expect me to hold out?  _ How? _ ”

“Prompto, consider this a kind of...potion of strength. Open it whenever you feel you’re at wit’s end, when you need just that extra bit of hope. Let it be a balm to you when you need it most.”

“Oh…” His smile deepens into one of genuine appreciation. “Okay. Thanks, Iggy.”

“Happy birthday, Prompto.”

Noctis and Gladio crowd Prompto for birthday noogies, laughing. In the midst of it all, they both look at me, their catlike grins stowing my secret.

…

…

...

Iggy’s late again today.

I’ve been waiting for him all day. He’s embroiled in the political tidal wave that is the elimination of Lucis’s borders, sure, but it’d be nice for him to remember there’s someone at home waiting for him, too.

I know it’s selfish to think that way. Some days, I just want him all to myself. Called out sick just to be with him. Look where I ended up.

On my worst days, he’s all I can think of that brings me any peace. Today, I’m not even sure that’s enough.

Lying on our bed, I pull a small, black box out of my pocket. I’ve kept it with me so long that most days I don’t even notice it, but today it’s been jabbing into my hip constantly.

My Potion of Strength.

My Personal Elixir.

_ “Open it whenever you feel you’re at wit’s end, when you need just that extra bit of hope.” _

I roll the box in my hands, its once-pointed edges now dull. I can’t help but feel a little pathetic; there are Galahdan refugees lining the streets, and  _ I _ feel like  _ I _ need a boost in life? Here, in my warm, comfortable bed?

Tossing it to the side, I groan, bunching up more covers between my legs and arms.

Painful silence echoes in my mind.

_ No _ , I tell myself in order to break it.  _ No, Prompto. This is  _ your _ strength. This is  _ your _ life. It’s not fair to compare it to anyone else’s. _

It’s hard to convince myself. But, my personal challenges, my goals… I can’t give up on them. Even if I want to, I can’t give up on myself. And...Iggy wanted me to use this. In fact, I don’t think he even expected me to wait for so many more birthdays.

_ Why not. _

Without another moment’s hesitation, I open it.

Inlaid are a pair of matching amethyst and citrine rings. The work is familiar -- it’s gotta be Dino’s.

As my heart swells up and threatens to choke me, a low message starts playing from the box.

_ “Prompto. _

_ “I know I’m not the best at speaking my feelings… Perhaps not even the best boyfriend, though I try to be… But I want to let you know that I cherish you. I have since the day we met. I do to this day, the very day you’re hearing this. _

_ “Every day, I celebrate you. Every morning, I sent up a prayer to Ifrit thanking him for the light that allows me to see you. I thank Noct, who accepts you. I thank Luna, who believes in you. I thank our Star. _

_ “You have given me so much without showing signs of stopping. The joy you bring to my life is unquantifiable. I often ask what I’ve done to deserve you, but I shouldn’t question fate like this, only give my thanks that this is the way things turned out to be. _

_ “I love you, Prompto. Should it please you, I ask that you be by my side ever more. May our light shine together.” _

The message ends.

I hear the front door open.

I rush through our house in a blur, stumbling into the living room as the door swings open.

“Prompto, apologies for the dela--”

I throw myself into him, unable to hold in my sobbing, as he’s caught off guard.

“I-Iggy, how could you do this to meeee?”

“Prom--” Ignis takes my left hand to keep me from falling, feeling a new object around my third finger. He laughs, pulling his other hand around my head and cradling it. “All in due time.”

He attempts to dry my tears, but I just want to toe-tip to lace my arms around his neck and press my face into his. I kiss along his wide, pink scars, his many beauty marks, his precious lips.

“I’m sorry, Iggy,” I blubber, pulling away.

“What are you apologizing for? Keeping me in waiting all these years?” He snickers under his breath. “No, I apologize. It wasn’t enough to simply keep calling you ‘my sunshine’, but when I looked at you, I simply got overwhelmed. And, well...”

I laugh through the remaining sobs in my chest. “You dummy…”

Pulling him out of the doorway, I slip the other ring onto his finger. Smooth yet chilled, he clasps my hands in his; I attempt to warm him.

“When should we set the date?” My voice is still shaky.

A smirk. “Perhaps  _ my _ birthday would be appropriate payback?”

“You madman.”

“You wouldn’t be the first to say that.”

“ _ My _ madman.”

A tear ekes its way from the corner of his closed eye.

“That sounds better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE LOVE,,,

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [18+ tumblr](https://lil-peach-pit.tumblr.com) where I occasionally post art and shorts like this.
> 
> Just so you know, I'm still working on multi-chapter Promnis works In Good Hands and To Love Your Majesty. The former is almost complete but needs accompanying artwork, which I'm also working on! Recent canon developments have affected my approach to TLYM a little bit, and it is still being written. Thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
